Traps
by Kiya loves Cookies
Summary: When a Trap Dark sets out catches something unexpected, his life turns for the better. But when an old enemy arises, how will they overcome such a great evil? Note, this is a mobtalker fanfic! Enjoy!


**Traps - A critique of some story.**

**Hey guys! Kiya here. Back with one more story critique. Yes, I promised not to do more, yes, I deleted them all, but hey. You all need a stupid faggot like me who ruins the fun, right? **

**Anyhow! This is yet another fanfiction of DarkBrownTurd or Dark. Oh, old habits never die. This is gonna be fuuuuuuuun. I won't call him bad names, unless he does something really stupid. ENJOY!**

It was a normal day, when I woke up on this Saturday morning.

**Ah, already gives me nostalgia. Remember back in 12/2012? Now it's 2/2014. A year. Let's go on.**

"Morning Splat" I yawned as I patted my pet tabby cat's head.

**Scuse me sir, there needs to be a dot after "Morning Splat". And a comma. How about, "Morning, Splat.". Yeah. Go on.**

She purred in reply. I wandered over to my bathroom, slipped out of my clothes and let the warm water run over, waking and refreshing me completely. I put on a black tank top, some dark green camo pants and my green creeper hoodie.

**He never changes, does he? Same cliche hoodie. Everything the same...**

I slid downstairs on my staircases railing, the wind blowing up my brown hair. Rummaging through my food chest I managed to find a nice piece of steak and I crafted some bread. Munching my steak sandwich I remembered, "I gotta go check the traps today!" I had placed some simple bait traps a few days ago with the hopes of getting some mobs. Sighing, I got up and found my trusty iron chest plate, sharpness 4 iron sword and leather armour out to fill up the rest of my armour slots.

**Nice describing. He improved, actually.**

Walking through the forest I came upon my first trap which had nothing. "Dang it" I muttered annoyed.

**You should add a dot.**

The next two traps had a cow and a skeleton in them. Happy with my results I found my way over to my last trap.

**A comma should be after results.**

I knew I had caught something bigger than just a normal cow or pig. As I peeked around the tree I had hidden against I smiled, "Oooh, yes a creeper, maybe it'll drop enough gunpowder so I could make some more TNT". I creeped up (no pun intended) and prepared to strike when something caught me off guard. This wasn't a normal creeper, it had arms. I walked around it suddenly realizing that it was a girl!

**Calypso is back. Weehee.**

Gaping, I quickly cut her loose, making sure that she didn't hit the ground. She groggily looked up and moaned. Oh jeez, what had I done!?

**You don't even know her.**

Carrying her back to my house bridal style was surprisingly easy, seeming that she was as just as tall as me. I bolted upstairs placing her on my bed, judging her wounds. She had terrible rope burn around her legs from where the rope had dug into her. I went into my lab and brought back some wool and regeneration potions. I cleaned the area around her burn with the water soaked wool. The girl stirred slightly, probably from the pain so I told myself to be gentler. After I was happy about how the wound looked, I cupped her face in my hands, noting that her skin had a very light green tinge. Opening her mouth, I poured some of the potion. Her breathing seemed to become easier. Happy with my job, I found some more wool, tipped the remaining of the regeneration potion onto it and wrapped it around her wounds. Exhausted from the day, I just fell asleep on my carpet. I woke the next day to a pair of golden colored eyes.

**Logic. Finds herself in strange guy (Who might be a pedo since he trapped you)'s home. Sleep with him.**

"Aaaah!" I yelled and jumped back, my head hitting the wall. Instead of her jumping back like I expected her too, she simply looked sad and hid under the covers, where I thought I could hear sobbing. "H-hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I explained.

**Wow. Look at HIS logic. Meet creeper girl, act like everything's fine.**

"It's not that, it's just... Everyone hates me!" Stunned I just walked over and pulled back some of the covers to reveal the girl curled up in a ball with tears running down her face. "Why would anyone hate you?" I asked softly.

"Because I'm a creeper, can't you see?

"Yeah I can see, but that still doesn't answer my question" I replied.

The girl looked over at me, blushing slightly she asked, "What? You-you don't want to run away from me or anything?"

"Not at all!" I smiled back. "Creepers are like, my favorite mob and I just think they're misunderstood"

**1. You should add a dot.**

**2. Yeah, you think. You're thinking wrongly. They are walking dicks made of TNT disguised as bushes. No, they're not misunderstood. Stop trying to convince people that they are.**

I stood up and removed my armour, showing her my dark green colored creeper hoodie. Gasping, the creeper girl pulled me into a tight hug, making me blush. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me" she whispered. When she pulled away she had a slight blush too. "So, what's your name? Mine is Dark"

**I'm not gonna spoil the story and tell who is it gonna be...**

"Cupa" she answered "Cupa the creeper".

**HOLY FUCKING HELL NO**

**OKAY**

**NO**

**IF YOU'RE GONNA ADD A CREEPER GIRL, THEN DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES NAME HER CUPA. DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE. Looks like we're going back to 2012, back when HE SUCKED AT WRITING CHARACTERS.**

Just then, my cat Splat came upstairs to me. Cupa's eyes widened as she saw the cat. With lightning fast speed she ran to hide behind me, also putting pressure on the wounds on her legs. Screaming out in pain she crumpled to the ground. I quickly shooed Splat away and picked up Cupa and placed her on the bed again. "Are you okay?" I asked, concerned if she had done any more damage. I peeled back the wool that I had wrapped around her wound. "It looks better today" I stated. I was trying to calm the girl down from seeing Splat so I pulled back her hoodie to reveal vibrant orange hair. "I-is the monster gone now?" Cupa wondered. "Yes, the cat is gone now" I almost whispered as I stroked her hair gently.

**Cats. Are not. Monsters. **

**You little bitch Cupa.**

**I'm going to cut off your head, and use your blood as syrup on my pancakes.**

**YOUR VEINS**

**THEY WILL BE MY SHOELACES**

**AND YOUR SKULL**

**IT WILL BE MY URINAL**

(A few days' time skip)

(Cupa POV)

I sat at the table having dinner, a million things still running through my head like, "Why did Dark save me? Why doesn't he run away and why is he so incredibly hot- wait what? Where did that last one come from?"

***Laughs sarcastically***

"All right Cupa, you can take the bed upstairs, I'll sleep down here." Before I knew what I was saying I blurted out, "Could you um, maybe sleep with me?" Dark turned and looked at me blushing red, "Wh- why?" He said asked quietly. "Well it's just that I get lonely and I know it's kind of sudden and everything but, I've never really been cared for." Dark's expression immediately softened and he held out his arms for a hug. I walked into it, hearing his soothing heartbeat and feeling safe as his strong arms wrapped around me. "Of course I will" he whispered into my ear. We walked up the stairs and snuggled under the covers. I rested my head against his chest, feeling safer then I had in a while.

**Meet random guy. Fuck him.**

(Dark POV)

I woke up, meeting Cupa's eyes and smiling I yawned, "Good morning Cupa!"

"Morning" she smiled back. I got up, realizing I must've slept in my hoodie I slipped it off, showing my black tank top. I caught Cupa staring a little bit so I span around back onto the bed, whispering in her ear, "You like what you see huh?" She looked at me, blushing, "N-no I wasn't staring I was um uuuh" I cut her off by laughing and jumping up again and sliding down the stair railings. "Woah, that looks like fun! Lemme try!"

"Okay, just sit on the railing and slide down" I called back to her.

"But what if I fall?" she asked concerned.

"I'll catch you, I promise!" So she got up on the railing and let go. She yelled all the way down, laughing too. As she reached the bottom she mustn't've know how to land as she just slid off the railing… into me. I fell down, hitting my head on the floor, seeing stars for a second. Then I realized that Cupa was on top of me. Blushing, I met her gaze as she smiled down at me. "Dark?"

"Yeah…?" I responded.

"Do you, do you like me?"

"Of course I do!" I said puzzled.

**FUCKING NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**YOUR STORY COULD HAVE BEEN GOOD**

**BUT NO**

"No, I mean like-like me and I'll understand if you don't I mean I am a cree-MPH!

I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers and wrapping my arms around her. She seemed shocked for a moment but after a few moments she kissed me back.

**You met her A FUCKING DAY AGO.**

(Cupa POV)

I felt Dark's arms wrap around me and I smiled into the kiss. He picked me up, making a short gap in our lips so we could get some air. Dark walked me back the wall, pushing himself against me, making me shudder and feel like jelly. Unfortunately we had to break the kiss for air so I just smiled and rested my head against his neck. "So, what do you want to do today?" I asked still a little giddy from the kiss.

"I don't know, talk I guess" he replied. We both walked over to his couch where I laid my head in his lap. "So what do you wanna talk about?"

"Well, I guess your past and stuff coz I don't know much about that".

"Okay, let me start then. As you can probably tell I'm a mix of a creeper and a human. Somehow, the word of my birth got out when I was about 5, and my dad was hung. My mum had died during my birth but don't worry, I wasn't very close to either of them. So my conviction was being evicted from the town. Most people hated me but some just some gave me supplies and food. To make a long story short I somehow managed to survive, got caught in your trap, and ended up here."

"Wow, that's, wow" Dark replied.

"C'mon I prodded, tell me your story"

(Dark POV)

"Well, my life is somewhat similar to yours. I had a great life, two wonderful loving parents when one night some weird hooded guy busted in. My dad told me to go hide in the basement so I did. I heard a lot of yelling and then suddenly it was silent. I stayed down there for a while until then came out. My parents were gone, but there were blood stains on the floor so by piecing it together I could tell what happened. So, being the stressed out, panicked 10 year old I was at the time, I simply took everything important and valuable and ran away."

**Guess who the hooded guy was... Lalala... La la la... **

***Laughing maniacally***

(Cupa POV)

As I stared ahead I felt warm droplets land on my cheek. Looking up I realized that Dark was crying and staring out the window. Grabbing his face in my hands and sitting up, I made him look at me and I whispered, "I'm sorry". Then I leaned in and kissed him, hating seeing him this way and wanting to make him happy.

**You didn't mean that the way you did**

**Did you**

**Okay, this was the first chapter. So, see you next time, Kiyamites!**

**Baiiii!**


End file.
